powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Justice Manh
Justice Manh is the only son of a genius British detective and a famous American photojournalist. Justice is a famous Magic Barrister and pro karateka in America and Japan. She possesses the ability to become either male or female including characteristics and emotions. Justice is aiming to become a real woman and is referred to as an Okama. Outside of a few people, no one regards her as male or thinks less of her for it. Justice is a beautiful young woman who popular with the boys, because of her only bewitching hip sway. She is also field agent for the Information Alliance and the Alias Law Offices. Background She is a Magic Barrister that is on a crusade finding beating up criminals who get off easy, using her Inversion Magic to turn assaliants into a female. Appearance Justice is a 21 year-old young woman. She has (dyed) raven black hair and fair skin. Her body is slender yet noticeably curvaceous and athletic in built with sizable breasts, beautiful, and she has a well-featured face. She also sports slim waist with childbearing and shapely hips, and a lean yet well-defined build. She has long dark hair that hung just below her waist. She has a hime-style hair cut with her bangs were cut in a short fringe that reached cheek length and framed the sides of her face with some strands hanging between her eyes and thick strands in front of her ears that hung over her shoulders with elegant bands holding them. Her most distinguishing feature is her glowing gold eyes. While not masquerading at random schools wearing a school uniform or her sky blue gymnastics outfit for gymnastics class, for casual and trial wear, she typically wears dresses or simple tops or blouses with skirts. As a male Justice was slightly shorter, had broader shoulders, a wider waist, and her hips were still very curvy. Justice had long hair that was at times tied in a ponytail but mostly done in womanish styles. Justice had worn the effeminate clothes expected of her by her harassers; examples include a white crop top that accented her chest accompanied with tight denim booty shorts that showed off her cute butt and shapely legs, a pair of lace panties, and black shoes. Justice is the only user of Inversion Magic to be born a male. As such, when he uses it on himself, he undergoes a genderswap. Justice still retains some traits as a girl, for example, he retains her hair color, eye color, and her effeminate shapely body. Her hair grows out slightly longer, and he keeps it in a regal hime. As a girl, Justice is slightly taller than when he was a guy, making him taller than most other girls. He develops a more feminine figure and switches sexual organs. Her underwear also changes to black lace low leg thong, likely to accommodate the loss of her equipment. Personality Despite choosing to be a girl Justice does feel insecure when around a group of them changing and is embarrassed to them naked, however, when alone with her roommate or whenever she's at the beach with them, she can temporarily stop thinking of herself as being male; despite her insecurity about being around other naked females she is only slightly annoyed whenever another girl complements her figure and she also has no problems sleeping in the same bed as her roommate. In addition, she lost interest in other girls and started being attracted to men. Justice is a very pragmatic person. Extremely intelligent, he can decipher the true natures of people. Justice is independent, having lived alone for a good part of her student life, and is comfortable when doing things her way. However, when placed in an unexpected situation, he often responds with nervousness or even anger at times. Justice suffers from severe androphobia, which was built up by her peers during her childhood, with them coercing him to wear girls clothing, being ostracised by female classmates for being prettier than them, being blamed for boyfriends breaking up with their girlfriends, being beaten up for wearing girl clothes, calling him a girl, teasing him about her body, and being sexually harassed constantly by male classmates. Despite her androphobia, he is aware that men are not necessarily to be feared and often struggles with her impulse to instantly distrust and men despise he encounters. Ironically, she lost interest in other girls and started being attracted to men. After accidentally kissing Eric, she started to feel flustered when around him, eventually realizing that she had fallen in love with him. This resulted in Justice undergoing an existential crisis since it made her conclude that she had become female in both body and mind and caused her to worry that she had changed so much that her original self had ceased to exist. In the end, however, Justice decided that even if she had changed, she was still herself and with the support of her friends came to accept herself as a girl. Powers Inversion Magic- Justice's Inversion Magic allows her to inverse the nature of anything. Justice can use her Inversion Magic to inverse the strength of attacks, enhancing her own attacks by throwing weak punches that get inverted into heavy hitting ones. Inversion Magic isn't restricted to the physical phenomenon; Justice can also use it to reverse the mental state of her opponents, such as their will to fight into not wanting to. Her power extends to reversing anything: from gravity to damage (including physical damage), other Jewel's powers, concepts, and even putting a car in reverse. She can only inverse things she knows are happening and cannot automatically reverse things. Justice almost constantly uses this power to reverse her own gender, from male to female. While in female form, her magic power is only at 40% strength, as the rest is used to maintain her female form. Upon exhaustion, she turns back to her male form. Abilities Hybrid Martial Artist: Justice's training in martial arts does not seem to focus on any single discipline, nor is her style completely known, outside of it being her family's developed style, because of this she is classified as a hybrid martial artist. While her fighting style is mostly fluid with aerial and kicking-based attacks, Justice has shown proficiency in jobs, takedowns, throws, body-locks, counter strikes, and so on. Justice has also used her skills in gymnastics as a focus point in her style, often using the flexibility she has gained from gymnastics to perform movements and contort into positions that not only makes her a difficult opponent to catch but allows her to attack in ways that take advantage of her flexibility and unique fighting style at the same time. Justice's overall flexibility and fluid agility in her fighting style are as such that many observers describe her as "being like a feather that can slice through the wind" and a bird soaring through the sky. Her style of combat also is more unorthodox, regularly able to adapt to any situation and use any item or part of the battlefield to her advantage. As a hybrid martial artist, Justice has knowledge of multiple fighting disciplines, as a result, she is able to use techniques from multiple martial arts styles simultaneously despite not having any singular training in those styles. Great Physical Prowess: Justice's constant training has pushed her body to the peak of physical condition, well beyond what her feminine build would suggest. She is a highly accomplished gymnast and acrobat, making her the ace of her gymnastics club since day one and which she uses to her advantage in battle. She possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. Her agility and balance also border on impossible. Repeatedly, she is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle, jump across town from rooftop to rooftop, never losing control, and being able to effortlessly shift her body position even in mid-air. Expert Spy: Having assisted her mentor on missions for years, Justice has developed considerable skill in espionage. She can skillfully enter any stronghold undetected, pick locks, hide necessary accessories of person, and disarm bombs. Anatomy Control: Unlike her mentor who controls her entire body, Justice is only able to regulate the mana flow in her body. She is able to transfer energy at will, from her speed into her strength and vice-versa. Also, she is able to suppress her energy entirely to hide her presence from others. Innate Talent: Justice has repeatedly shown to be highly capable in a large variety of areas; far more than one would expect of a teenager still in high school. Since young childhood, Justice has been able to quickly learn and improve at seemingly anything she puts her mind to. Even then, she was able to fight off several full-grown men with relative ease. Furthermore, in just one week, she perfectly mastered the basics of Taekwondo and several of its techniques, becoming able to easily defeat multiple highly skilled fighters purely with Taekwondo. In addition to her natural aptitude for martial arts, she also excels in all forms of sports and has also taught herself a number of household skills to help make her home better maintained. Keen Intellect: Justice is a crafty fighter, something her father has acknowledged. Through this, she has a large amount of insight on fighting due to the fact that she has been fighting against members of the Chinese mafia and multiple assassins since she was a little girl. She is one of the few non-S rank Jewels that can visually keep up with the movements of a master at the level of the ones at Darc Haze and can give unbelievably detailed information about their fights. Enhanced Strength: Justice has constantly shown remarkable strength which is capable of sending grown men flying a considerable distance and able to break down a wall with a few kicks. Enhanced Speed: Justice is a fast and agile fighter, capable of easily dodging weapon users that come after almost every day like it's nothing. When fighting Charissa, a master of flexibility, Justice displayed great speed at being able to keep up with Charissa and even managed to break out of a few of her holds. She's very adept at jumping great distances and leaping from high places with great dexterity. Her ability to see the shockwave orbits of master attacks grants her higher reaction time than most disciples. Enhanced Endurance: Justice has proven to have a fairly high amount of durability, such as in her fight with Rachel, she was able to take several locks and hold moves that would have broken her back or limbs and fight after breaking free like they hardly affected her. Even when her ribs were almost crushed by Malice, an S-rank Jewel, she was able to survive and stay conscious. Master Homemaker: While only a teenager, Justice excels in all areas of housekeeping. From sewing and laundry to cooking and cleaning, Justice has shown expert skill in each of them. She has become somewhat famous for her culinary skills, able to prepare any kind of meal with great presentation and highly edible. Equipment ︻デ═一 Weaknesses *Must be within fifteen meters of her intended target. Trivia *She has a habit of speaking in mixed Spanish and Japanese speech. *The only things changed in her female form is her bust and gender, as she said herself during the reveal. Justice is quite girly and shapely even in her true form. *She likes cute things and has her room filled with soft toys. *She reads philosophy books. *Justice faces the additional complications of having become a woman. *Justice's birthday (4/4) falls between the Japanese Girl's Day (3/3) and the former Boy's Day (5/5). *Justice admits to Charissa that she doesn't always understand "girly" thinking despite her outward behavior and appearance. *Justice is a feminine boy that can turn into a girl and every time he changes, he's always getting suggestive situations and being forced to wear cute or sexy costumes by her co-workers or friends. *Justice is a genuine transsexual and is overwhelmingly popular with both genders. *Justice always goes to the bathroom at 3:45am. *Even though Justice has androphobia, she likes to read yaoi romance novels. *Justice currently attends an all-girl school because of her androphobia, probably because she was sexually harassed constantly at her old school. *Justice hasn't seen her father in eight years. Since he works a lot, he is never home, which helps Justice with her androphobia. *Inspired by Justice's born beauty and curvaceous womanlike figure, her mentor hypnotized Justice into taking estrogen pills and breasts surgery until Justice's body reached the sexiest female shape possible. *He routinely uses her shapely female form, combined with a fabricated innocent persona, to convince hormonal boys to treat him to food or give him important information. *He enjoys ice cream Parfait, although he is always female when she eats them because he considers it somewhat embarrassing for men to consume. *Her normal walk involve her taking a slow, seductive strut with a defined swing in her hips with each step and always happens to stick her butt out. He was known for this type of walking and feminine body language even before he became a female. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Character Sheet